clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildest Dreams
The tenth episode of Season 5. Summary Lana has been enjoying Clearwater finally now that she has friends and is ruling the presidential election, but when she discovers a family secret, it might ruin everything. Meanwhile, Tripp starts catching feelings for Peyton, but doesn't want to ruin the friends with benefits relationship, so he looks for something to keep himself occupied. And Ethan is conflicted when he catches his father cheating on Mr. Stein, but worries about his part in the election if they break up. Main Plot Lana is terrified when she discovers a long lost family secret and decides to do some sleuthing to find out the truth, distracting her from the election which worries Danielle. Sub Plot Tripp has been enjoying his sexual experiences with Peyton, but when he starts to realize he might like her a little too much, he decides to start tutoring to keep himself busy. Third Plot Ethan catches his father cheating on Mr. Stein and wants to tell him and do the right thing, but worries that when he moves out, he won't be able to get the test answers he promised everybody. Will he do what is right or what will help him win the election? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. *Tripp and Peyton end their friends with benefits relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'David Baum' as himself *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'David Escobar' as Carson Pendar *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Liev Schreiber' as Patrick Webber *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Lana: It’s like my whole life thinking I’m Angelina and now finding out I’m actually Jennifer! SECRETS ARE EXPOSED Lana: I thought I was finding some stupid money crisis or cheating scandal, but this family secret is so much worse. (Lana is seen going through files) Lana: How could you keep this from me?! Mrs. Davis: It was easier that way! SECRETS ARE KEPT Tripp: I can’t tell Peyton I actually like her or this friends with benefits is over. Micah: So you’re gonna continue to screw her and act like it’s nothing when really you have a burning desire for her welling within? (Peyton is seen pushing Tripp away) Tripp: I guess I will… SECRETS ARE FUCKING CONFUSING Ethan: I saw my dad screwing another guy! Brittany: Are you really going to rat your dad out to Mr. Stein? Ethan: If I do, I’m not gonna get those test answers I promised everyone… (Ethan is seen taking a photo of his father kissing a random guy) NEW EPISODE “WILDEST DREAMS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 510a.jpg 510b.jpg 510c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Lana: “When you have a lot of money, sometimes you realize your friends only like you for selfish reasons.” *Micah: ”So you’re gonna continue to screw her and act like it’s nothing when really you have a burning desire for her welling within?” *Lana: “I haven’t seen my mom that upset since she bought a private concert from Prince and he refused to sing Raspberry Beret.” *Lana: “He could be living in luxury right now but instead he’s eating Chef Boyardee and Capri-sun pounces every day after school?” *Moon: “Remember when Micah had that fight club and they kicked the shit out of each other just for shits and giggles? Now they’ll have a reason.” *Lana: “It’s like my whole life thinking I’m Angelina and now finding out I’m actually Jennifer!” *'Sabrina': “It’s just…kinda a thing. That black people aren’t smart. It was just a stupid joke.” *Ethan: “Ugh, being a good person is so hard. It was so much easier just being a dick and not worrying about everything.” *Tripp: “I’ve heard members of my family say what it feels like being treated badly because of the color of their skin…but I didn’t realize just how deeply it hurts.” *Peyton: “Some people are shitty, but don’t let them get you down. They’re not worth it.” |-| Music= *Army- Ellie Goulding |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_510:_Wildest_Dreams Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Lana Plots Category:Tripp Plots Category:Ethan Plots